tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Emperor Prime (SG)
Optimus Prime is the leader of the evil Autobots from the "Shattered Glass" universe. For other Optimus Primes, see Optimus Prime (disambiguation). Optimus Prime is the sadistic, tyrannical leader of the evil Autobots, a cruel and ambitious villain whose plans fall nothing short of universal conquest. First stop: Earth! The only thing standing in Prime's path to domination is Megatron, a young and noble Decepticon willing to lead a small band of rebels in a fight for freedom. Long ago, he was a librarian named Optronix who cheated his way up through Cybertronian society. He formed the war-loving Autobots and initiated a war against the complacent, but it wasn't until a crucial, yet undocumented moment that he truly turned insane. He suspends the corpses of his enemies and would-be usurpers on the walls, talking to them. He is completely unhinged, prone to deadly outbursts against even his most loyal followers. Description Optimus Prime has been given a powerful new body. Towering over most others on the battlefield, Prime’s original body is enclosed in potent purple power armor. Rectangular black windows still form the basis of his chest, and a dark metal grill his abdomen. Prime’s face is covered in his familiar silver battlemask, but in addition his left optic is hidden behind a build-in silver targeting sight. Golden smokestacks are mounted on his back. Prime’s purple and silver arms are heavily weaponized. Each has a massive black double-barreled shoulder cannon. Prime’s left hand has a dual blaster built into the back of it, and his right hand has been replaced with a giant chainsaw. Even Prime’s long black and pewter legs are armed, with small turrets on the side of each calf. Prime is heavily armed and armored, and has vowed to never be defeated again. History Shattered Glass Dangerously obsessive, Optronix worked as a librarian in the Great Cybertronian Archives. Backstabbing his way up the ranks, he soon amassed a following of like-minded Cybertronians who believed in his code of advancement through conflict, even convincing (through blackmail and coersion) the Council of Elders to grant him the Matrix. Suddenly, Optronix's armies attacked, sweeping through cities and killing those who refused to join them. When the scientist Starscream turned down Optronix's offer, he ordered Starscream's Crystal City home to be destroyed in front of him.Starscream's bio card With their spoils, his "Autobots" began arming themselves with more complicated weaponry, but Optronix, now named Optimus Prime, saved the most advanced upgrades for himself. His hunger for power and knowledge ended one day without warning; he discovered something terrible that destroyed his mind, and in place of his cold calculations was now an unhinged mind bent on random, indiscriminate violence. He strung up his countless victims along the walls of Iacon and began talking to them, asking them mockingly for advice. But Megatron, a young champion from Polyhex, gathered an army to oppose him. Megatron's forces also had a way to counter Optimus Prime's military superiority: the ability to configure their bodies into alternate forms. It did not take long for Optimus Prime to steal this "Decepticon" technology for himself. Prime's next morale and technological victory came when Shockwave's latest project, the Decepticon marvel Jetfire, defected to the Autobots. Jetfire brought with him tactical information and engineering advancements, and Prime immediately placed him highly in his R&D division. When Prime's brother Magnus tried to stage a coup on Paradron, Jetfire took Prime's side against the upstart, helping him survive the surprise attack. Magnus was left on Paradron to die, and Jetfire became Prime's new XO. When the Decepticons destroyed all but one of the rogue mercenary group named the Wreckers in the battle of Praxus-Delta, Optimus Prime welcomed their leader, Rodimus, into his ranks.Rodimus's bio card Increasingly paranoid, Optimus Prime began suspecting his subordinates of treachery. He killed the leader of his elite Seeker unit, Drench, and when he learned of Seeker Sideswipe's dissatisfaction with his leader's assassination, Prime staged an ambush to kill him and another Autobot as well. However, Sideswipe narrowly escaped and joined the Decepticons.Sideswipe's bio card Optimus chose Rodimus in place of Sideswipe and Bumblebee to take Drench's place as the Seeker unit's new leader, having him rebuilt into the fearsome Goldbug. Goldbug's bio card Optimus began looking elsewhere. He targeted the distant planet Earth for conquest, had several of his Autobots reconfigure their bodies to transform into the machinery native to the planet, and began construction of an ''Ark''. However, he requested so much weaponry to be built onto the starship that the integrity of the launching platform was in question. He dismissed these concerns. When the TP began, the Ark' was close to completion, and Optimus Prime prepares for launch. MUX History In 2010, Jetfire convinced Optimus Prime that to better serve the Autobot Empire, Jetfire needed better armor and weapons. Prime granted Jetfire's request for better armor, installing it himself (without turning off Jetfire's pain receptors), but held out the better weaponry as a reward should Jetfire start showing more success on the battlefield. Should Jetfire fail, Prime warned, the upgrades would be ripped back out by hand, and the rest of Jetfire's body smelted down for recycling. Optimus Prime chose to spar with his XO in the area of the smelting pools as a reminder to Jetfire what would happen to him should he fail again. When the Ark was finally ready, the Autobots launched several diversionary attacks as well as a direct assault on Polyhex. The Ark successfully broke orbit, but the Autobots failed to stop the Nemesis from following. Scourge entered the bridge of the Ark and fought Prime in hand-to-claw combat, causing the Ark to crash on Earth into the Pacific Ocean. When Emperor Prime later launched a personal attack on Sherman Dam, Megatron responded immediately. Battling Prime on top of the dam itself, Megatron was victorious, throwing Prime's battered body into the swollen creek. Megatron then saved the homes and lives of the townspeople downriver from the dam, to welcome cheers from happy humans. With Jazz's help, Prime made it back to the Ark and claimed victory. Jetfire was captured in battle and believed killed - Prime dispassionately replaced him with Jazz as his new right-hand man on Earth. Prime secluded himself in his Ark-based lab, working on a secret project known only to himself. Jetfire's surprise return from presumed death roused him from his research, and he ordered that his old and new XOs battle to the death in Earth's Grand Canyon. Prime plans to used the spectacle to guage the Decepticons' and humans' response as well as simply enjoying the oilsport. With Jazz exiled, Jetfire has resumed his place (for now) at Prime's right hand, and runs the Autobots' day-to-day operations while Prime pursues his own private interests. When Optimus decided to invade Autobot City, Brawn went with, battling Skyfire. Upon their defeat and return, Brawn took over Emperor Prime's recovery, keeping treasonous troops away from his leader. By 2016 Brawn had completely rebuilt Prime's body into something larger and even more powerful than before. Description :"Shattered Glass" Optimus Prime is a purple, gray, and black version of Optimus Prime, transforming into a semi cab. In robot mode, his aero fairing transforms into a large ion blaster, and his smokestacks transform into a smaller blaster. Additionally, both can combine together to form a back-mounted shoulder weapon. Logs/Posts 1986 (SG) * "Once Upon A Rebellion" - Not that long ago, Magnus attempted to assassinate his brother, the Emperor Prime. * "Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part 1)" - Ultra Magnus attemps a coup. (Emperor Prime's POV) * "Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part 2)" - Ultra Magnus attemps a coup, continued. * "Coup! (Prime vs. Magnus, part 3)" - Ultra Magnus attemps a coup, concluded. 2009 (SG) * November 3 - "Lack of Progress Report" 2010 (SG) * January 11 - "Little steps add up into big strides!" - The Autobots struggle to get the Ark and its launchpad repaired following a Decepticon attack. * May 24 - "''Ark'' Launch" - The Ark launches from Cybertron to attack Earth, but the Nemesis gives chase. * July 2 - "Attack on Sherman Dam" - Prime reports on his thrilling victory at Sherman Dam 2012 (SG) * December 18 - "Summons" - Jetfire is summoned to the Ark * December 19 - "Human Technology" - Emperor Prime reports on the destruction of the Nemesis 2013 * October 10 - "Shattered Glass Finale" - Emperor Prime and his band of Shattered Glass Autobots make an assault through the last remaining portal linking their world and the main one. 2016 * May 31 - "The Return of Emperor Prime" - Emperor Prime reawakens! * August 19 - "A Premature Coronation" - While he would never would publicly admit he was happy hearing of the demise of ruthless Autobot leader Emperor Prime, Jetfire has barely contained his enthusiasm for being selected the next Autobot leader. While this has led to many grumblings throughout the Autobot rankings, Old One believed propping Jetfire up as leader would have best served his purposes. Now, as a small gathering of disarmed Decepticon leaders are forced to watch the coronation of the traitor Jetfire, the extravagant gala begins. However, a late arrival proves fatal to Jetfire. The moral of the story - if you are going to take something that belongs to Emperor Prime, you best be sure the leader is really dead. * August 22 - "The Return of Emperor Prime" - Prime announces his return. * October 18 - "Opportunity for Attack" - Emperor Prime plans an ambush for the Decepticon shuttle. * October 30 - "Shuttle Attack (SG)" - A transport mission to Earth goes horribly wrong. * October 30 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 1" - The evil Autobots launch an attack on Decepticon City. * November 1 - "Autobots Assemble!" - Emperor Prime issues a call to arms. 2018 * January 26 - "Battle of Decepticon City, Part 2" - The evil Autobots continue their assault on Decepticon City. Notes * "Shattered Glass" fiction writers Trent Troop and Greg Sepelak have said that evil Optimus sounds like Venger, the ''Dungeons & Dragons'' cartoon villain voiced by Peter Cullen. Category:2009 Players For the TP, Emperor Prime was originally temped by Bzero, but in April of 2011 was taken over by ZGilley. In 2012, Bzero took Emperor Prime over once again for flashback scenes and the TP conclusion. Footnotes *''More information on Optimus Prime at TFU.info'' Category:Emperors Category:SG-Autobots Category:SG-Autobot Command Category:SG-Autobot leaders Category:Facheads Category:Shattered Glass characters